Blade
by blackfire93
Summary: A young girl is born in 1897 she is left at an orphange she grows up a theif and then becomes the best assasin in the world because of her diferant mutant powers with a new power manifesting itself whenever she needs it, however what she doesn't know is that she will become to full of power to stay human and she will have to chose to either stay on earth with Wolverine or change..
1. Chapter 1

**Blood stained the once pure sand as the young girl crawled out of the ocean where she had been left to die. **

**Yasmin Whittaker coughed up blood as she continued to crawl towards the top of the small sand dune she **

**had washed up below. As sharp pain in her stomach nearly caused her to fall backwards off the dune and **

**into the water but a pair of strong hands grabbed her arms and pulled her over the top of the dune. Yasmin **

**let out a pitiful whimper as the muscles in her arms screamed at her as she was pulled up. Her body began **

**to tense at the thought that one of THEM might be the one who grabbed her. Three bone claws shot out of **

**her knuckles and she roared half in pain and half in anger, her healing factor causing her wounds to heal at **

**an advanced rate. The person who pulled her over the top stared at her in amazement his eyes were black **

**as night and he had sharp claws on each finger, his teeth were elongated like a saber tooth tiger. Yasmin **

**didn't speak she simply growled at the man then jumped over him and into the woods. Half-way through the **

**woods Yasmin doubled over her body felt like it was on fire, something was trying to get out. Yasmin **

**stopped and made a fire and gathered a lot of wood with that done she sat down to wait it out, whatever **

**it was.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

_Yasmin stared at the baby she had just given birth to, her hatred for the man who had forced himself on her coupled with the fact that she was going to constantly be on the run made her want to leave the child somewhere humans could find it but her mothering instincts were screaming for her to take the child with her. She stood there for an hour in indecision when her choice was made for her, the baby opened its eye's and they were sea green just like __that __man's had been. Yasmin growled low in her throat and begin running for the nearest human settlement determined to get rid of this child once and for all._

Sally Heartland the owner of the town's orphanage yawned as she got ready for bed, only to be rudely awakened two hours later by someone ringing the doorbell. Sally yawned and stretched as she grabbed her robe and a lantern then walked down the stairs to the door. A baby's cry filtered into the wooden building from the cracks causing Sally to hasten to the door. A small child lay on the top step right beside the door, it was wrapped in bloody pieces of clothes, a small head full of black hair and a pair of sea green eyes was all it took for Sally to lift up the child and bring it inside the orphanage. After unwrapping the bloody cloth from around the baby and cleaned her up Sally put down her age as three weeks since that's how old the child looked. "Hm, what to name you little girl?" Sally said as she thought out loud then a name came to her Star Josephine Lake.

When Star was two years old she showed intelligences of kids six years older then herself, she never fussed or complained and she always did as she was told. One particular thing about star however was her hair it grew as she grew it never got any longer until she got taller. At the age of three Star was adopted by a family of thieves, who figured they would use her as bait in order to get cars and the like to stop and talk to her so they begin to teach Star how to pick pockets and purses and by the age of seven Star was robbing different houses. The family of thieves was soon very rich because of Star and they liked it, however they feared that Star would leave them so they begin to lock her into the basement. They made sure to outfit the basement with different games and with carpets they even had a bathroom and a kitchen put down there on the sly of course. Since Star usually had the whole day to herself she made different things first it was just toys and girly clothes then it became weapons mask's and boy's clothes since the pants were much easier to get around in. After experimenting a couple of times with different dye's she herself made from different plants she would collect from gardens on the way back home when she found the color's black, crimson and gold went together nicely if you got the proportions just right so that became her outfit. Black pants with golden thread and a black long-sleeved loose necked shirt with crimson designs and a black mask that covered the bottom of her face, for weapons she took a sleeping powder she had made, four knives a lock-picking kit and several other odds and ends.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**TEN YEARS LATER**

Star sighed as she looked around the stuffy bar, the wrap she had around her chest to make it flat kept scratching at her skin until if finally stuck on her perspiration. 'Why am I here again?' Star mentally asked herself as she scanned the room while standing by the door to the private chambers of Priest Edward. The priest door opened and an older gentleman came out his white beard catching the glare of light that cast off from his bald and sweaty head. "Let's go Butch." Her adopted dad Nigel Lewis said in his voice high-pitched. Star silently sighed at her stupid boy name and followed Nigel accordingly. Just as Nigel opened the bar door the priest's door flew opened and a deep booming voice ordered them to stop. "Take care of this!" Nigel said as he speed out into the night his hands clutching at his coat which more than likely held something of value since he was running away. Star turned around and shut the bar door before giving her first smile of the day, "Now let's play." She said as she pulled out two knives in each hand.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

"Where were you Star?" Nigel demanded as soon as she walked into the room. Star merely raised an eyebrow at his question and before replying, "Taking care of your mess." With that Star walked toward the hall closet and pulled off the hat she had been wearing as part of her disguise, and then walked down the hallway stopping only when she reached the door to the basement. Reaching inside her shirt she produced the key she had made specifically for the door to what she thought of as her home. Five minutes later Star had pulled off her disguise and grabbed a quick bath before changing into her lounging clothes which consisted of black silk pants and a sleeve-less black silk shirt she herself had made. Star yawned as she fell backward onto the couch she had been allowed to bring down from one of the upstairs rooms as a reward for one of her more daring heist's which consisted of robbing the mayors safe as well as one of the town's bank vaults.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

After a couple of minutes of lounging around Star sat up and grabbed one of the documents that she had stolen from the priest's room after taking care of Nigel's mess, there were papers that would have brought her money if she sold them to the right person but a few other documents like the one she was now holding were particularly interesting to her. Apparently there were a couple of people with strange gifts, such as the ability to grow metal armor, and one had the ability to make plants grow just by saying a few words. There were four others on the list as well but the door to the basement was being pounded on so Star hid the documents in the only safe place in her secret room under the fire-place, before walking up the stairs and opening her door. Instantly she was made to smell the most unpleasant thing she had ever smelt, the smell of drunken lust. One of the friends of her adopted brother's apparently had too much to drink and had decided to try and get some with the youngest member of the family. Star snarled in disgust as the guy looked her up and down while leering at her, "If you want to live I suggest you turn around and forget that you ever knew about the Lewis family." Star growled out letting her fangs elongate and her eye's start glowing crimson red. The boy may have been drunk before he got to her door but he was certainly sober when he left and never returned his body a bruised mass of flesh, bones and bruises. Star was punished by her little act of disobedience to the rule 'no beating up guest', by having to go without dinner and having to be locked up in her 'room' for two weeks without a single second out. Star took it with a small measure of happiness, which she made sure was hidden from everyone; this was just the break she needed in order to study the documents she had stolen. By the time to two weeks were up Star had devised a plan which she would execute the night of Nigel's sixty-third birthday, which was in three days, when everyone was drunk and would be unable to identify the youngest of the Lewis children she would grab her weapons, the new mask which she had been making in secret as well as the new clothes she had also made in secret, and the documents which she had stolen, before vanishing into the night. The day of Nigel's birthday arrived and that night Star Josephine Lake Lewis walked out of the Lewis family and into the life of nine-teen year old Amber Queen Phelps, wealthy daughter of the Phelps family and only child of the now deceased Mr. and Mrs. Phelps.

**THIRTY TWO YEARS LATER**

**ONE YEAR AFTER WORLD WAR 2 ENDED**

Star who was now going as Leah Rochester a twenty year old middle class women, shrugged her shoulders trying to get them to loosen up some as she read the classified document that she had swiped from the top-headquarters of a now dead Sergeant Mack Richards. There two men who had been shot to death and who even now lived; they were both out of the army taking in by someone called William Stryker, who apparently called the two gifted men, mutants. 'Hmm, I should look up on this William Stryker as well as these two *mutants*.' Star mused to herself as she finished reading the document.


	5. Blade ch 5

**Chapter five**

Star looked over the map that she had 'borrowed' from the now deceased Lt. Markus. According to the map and some notes that she had found in one of the army's top secret files William Stryker had several mutants all with different abilities that worked for him. Apparently Stryker was supposed to be controlling these mutant's which is why they all worked with him. The only information that Lt. Markus had was one the single sheet of paper that she was holding.

Name: James Logan Howlett ~ ~ ~ Name: Victor Creed Howlett

Mutation: Feral ~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ Mutation: Feral

Age: ? ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Age: ?

Family: A older brother (Creed) ~ ~ Family: A younger brother (Logan)

Star didn't bother to read about the other mutant's that were in Stryker's group, she had got what she wanted, the knowledge that there were other's out there like her. She had to go see these two feral men for her self. Immediately she begin to try and locate Stryker's base of operation it took her several months to find it since she had to pretend to be human during the day hours and she could only work at night. Finally, though, she was ready, she had a small satchel she could carry on her back filled with her clothes, money, chest wrap (just in case) and the weapons that she wouldn't be concealing on her body. Then she grabbed another satchel and filled it with fruits and containers of water as well as a small pan so she could boil her own water because even though she didn't get sick from anything she didn't want to be weak when she met those mutants.

Star alternated between walking and running towards Stryker's base as the days begin to get colder. After two month's of running through the woods she found it, the sun was just coming up and it sounded like someone was close to the door so she staid hidden in the forest that surrounded the base. Sure enough a male with short black hair that seemed spiked on both sides stepped out of the door holding a cigar between his lips as he cracked his neck. He was followed by another male this one had long shaggy orange colored hair who seemed to be arguing with the first male. All the sudden the wind flew towards me bringing their scents toward me with a vengeance. The scent's held some of the same musk so I knew they had to be brothers but I couldn't tell which scent came from which one so I stepped forward trying to scent them out. A twig snapped under my foot making me wince and the two men to look in my direction. 'Well at least I know their mutants since no human could have heard that from the hundred feet in-between us.' I thought as I started jumping from tree to tree trying to get as high up in the air as I could so they wouldn't see me. Turned out that they could smell me, and although they couldn't climb up on the branch where I was they climbed up as close as they could.

I wasn't sure what to do since I had never met another mutant so I just cocked me head in their direction while trying to look for a way out of this mess, however I heard something interesting that caused me to put my whole attention on them apparently the one with the short black hair was called Logan and the one with the shaggy hair was called Victor. My eye's must have widened a little, because they both looked at me with a question on their faces however I just smiled and jumped backwards off the branch, using the bark I slid down the tree until I was at the base. Logan and Victor weren't far behind me so I didn't waste time but I begin to run I stopped when they didn't start chasing me and I looked back, smiled and then started to run again and sure enough they begin to follow. Finally I stopped running and turned to look at them; I grinned and plopped down onto the frost-bitten ground and motioned for them to do the same however they just looked at me like I was crazy so I rolled my eye's and introduced myself. "Hi my name is Star I am a feral like the two of you." That's all I said, waiting for them to do something. They both were extremely suspicious however after a couple of hours of questioning they begin to lighten up when someone hollered for them in the distance. I stood up, getting ready to leave since I had met them and now that I knew their scents I figured it would be easy to run into them in the next couple of years however they had different plans. They asked me to come with them to me Stryker, well Logan did Victor tried to tell me what to do which caused my eye's to flash and my anger to spike. "Do **NOT** tell me what to do!" I growled out as I bared me teeth. Victor and I begin to circle each other ready to fight but Logan stopped us and asked me to come with them to their base. I was reluctant but finally decided to give it a try.


	6. Blade ch 6

**Chapter six**

**Three years later:**

**In an Unknown Town:**

I yawned as Logan and Creed as I called them now having given up calling them by their first names two years ago when we became pack. See feral's by nature are either alone or in a pack so the three of us decided to become pack members which lead to us being extremely close family. Creed and me usually played pranks and got in trouble together and Logan and me went for hikes and talked about everything and anything under the sun. I had also joined Stryker's team although I didn't trust him, something about that guy put me on edge, but since Logan and Creed were pack I joined eventually. I still didn't trust Stryker I knew that something was going on but I ignored it because of my pack-mates however after seven years of plundering and killing innocent people I had had enough pack or no pack I was done. The night we went to find a secret metal and blew up dozens of innocent people I quit I couldn't stand the mindless killing, sure I had killed others in my life-time but never in such a mass and never because of a stupid piece of metal. After the killing was over, before we went in to try and find the metal I turned toward Stryker, "I quit." Was all I said, I didn't look at Logan and Creed I knew if I did that I wouldn't find the strength to walk away from the only pack I had ever known.

After five steps I heard Logan say he quit as well and what sounded to be a small piece of metal hit the ground behind me then he called my name and I stopped I didn't turn around but I waited. As soon as he caught up to me we both started walking away my heart being ripped apart by the fact that even though I had one pack member I had lost the other. Until I heard Creed's voice tell Stryker that he quit as well and he hollered Logan and my names, we waited until he caught up then we all begin to walk again away from the senseless killing and violence. We came upon a small town and Logan became a logger, Creed became a trapper and I started a small clothes business with a weapons business on the side. We were happy although I think Creed sometimes missed being able to kill a person who ticked him off, but after three years Logan met Kayla Silverfox. Something about that women put my guard up, no matter how many times I tried to get to know her I still disliked her a lot. I tried to talk to Creed about it to see if he felt the same thing but he at that time had met Kayla's younger sister Stream Silverfox. My pack-mates became distant and angry when I tried to talk to them about the sisters who seemed to have a strange influence over them and soon Logan and Creed asked the sisters to marry them in a double wedding.

So I decided to follow the sisters and see what was going on if there was nothing suspicious then I would ignore my feelings and be happy for them when the wedding came. However what I heard and saw on that day sickened me to my stomach and ticked me off so I was seeing red. Kayla and Stream were a part of a team and they both were mutants Kayla could influence you to do whatever she wanted just by talking to you and Stream could make illusion's. Apparently this man had paid them a great deal of money as well as promised them more if they seduced the brothers into falling in love and marrying them. I was ticked and without thinking I charged into the little meeting they were having both of the sisters were near death and the man's left arm was broken there were scars all over his back and shoulders as well when I heard someone roaring coming up behind me. I whirled around baring my teeth; my fingers spread apart my fingernails sharp and pointed as I growled back at this beast of a man that was trying to stop me from killing these three.

A pained howl from the left made me flicker my eye's in that direction my anger crazed mind registered a name Logan, before the beast in front of me charged I howled a battle cry as I charged toward him, we were tearing at each other blood ruining our clothes as we were cut by the other and healed from our healing factor when all the sudden my mind cleared and I could see clearly what was happening from someone else's point of view. The three people I had almost killed were mutated animals, Kayla and Stream were standing in a corner of the clearing the man having ran away, when it hit me, Stream's illusions and Kayla's persuasion were hard at work. I stopped fighting Creed just as Logan charged toward me his scent as well as Creeds was full of pain, anger, hatred and confusion. I jumped out of his pathway, I opened my mouth to explain to try and tell them the truth but one look at their faces and I knew I had lost them forever. I howled in pain and sadness and turned and ran from that clearing knowing that I would have to somehow show them the truth. I stopped at our old house and grabbed my things some of my clothes and all of my weapons as well as some of Logan and Creeds things so I could remember them. The first thing I took was their picture it had all three of us smiling in it, then I grabbed Logan's favorite book and I grabbed Creed's book of mischievousness that he had filled with drawings and explanations of our various traps and some that he had made himself. Then I grabbed my journal and recorded what had actually taken place and took it to mine and Logan's favorite spot overlooking the town from the cliff peck. I buried it in a metal box twelve feet deep in the soil before turning vowing one day to return to that spot and clear my name.


	7. Blade ch 7

**Chapter seven**

January 10, 1989

Ten years had gone by since that day when I had lost my pack I had rejoined Stryker's team and was once again working with Zero, Wade, John who I called by his last name which was Wraith, Fred and Chris. I was the only girl on the team but I was the most deadly person on it because I had discovered that when I touched a mutant I got their abilities and their knowledge on how to use and control them. The mutant's I touched didn't feel a thing, it was as if my body immediately copied their DNA and fussed it with mine. I didn't tell Stryker that however I knew that if he knew then he would try all sort's of different experiments on me. So far besides' my own feral nature I had gotten the ability of a marksman from Zero, a swordsman from Wade, teleportation from Wraith, invulnerability from Fred and electropathic ability from Chris. I had also been assigned to kill several mutants who were out of control and had gained the ability to shape-shift and control all four elements earth, fire, air, and water as well as the ability to control and change the weather as well as telekinesis and the ability to pick up languages as soon as I heard them or touched someone who knew a different language. I didn't get close to any of the others I didn't trust them to have my back either but I did watch their backs while we were fighting. Hang on a second… Zero just told me that Stryker wants to talk to me in his office so I'll burn these papers and leave.

Star

P.S. I am now going by Death since that seems' to be the only thing I bring to people.

I burned the small piece of paper I had written on in the fire of I had burning in my room before heading towards Stryker's' office. When I got there I knocked on the metal doors three times fast four times slow before I entered his office. "So what do you think of the new knocking code I gave you guys?" Stryker asked a small smile on his face. I said nothing just looked at him with a blank face, he go the picture and stopped the small talk. "I'll be brief.' Stryker said as he opened the top drawer of his desk and pulled out some papers, 'About sixteen years ago when you, Logan and Creed had quit I found the metal that I had been searching for. Just recently I was able to get a scientific team together and we theorized that if someone had that metal attached to their bones they would be indestructible. Of course many people, well countries actually, would pay to have an indestructible weapon on their hands and to be blunt I would like you to be the second one to undergo this surgery. Since you have extreme healing capabilities you would survive no matter what." Stryker said as he looked at me with barley concealed excitement. "No." I replied as I turned toward the door. "Oh. My mistake I though that you would like to take revenge on the person who killed Logan and Creed." Stryker said.

I stopped and slowly turned around my eye's narrowed, "What did you say." I said my tone clearly filled with venom. Stryker blanched slightly but replied, "The first weapon killed Logan and Creed and there's no way that you can kill it unless you to are indestructible." I took only a second to think about it before nodding briefly, "I'll do it but you must promise to give me all the information you have on this 'first weapon'." I replied. Stryker nodded eagerly, "Done." He replied. He told me to meet him and the other scientist who would be conducting the experiment in the lab on the first level in four hours. I nodded and left his office, four hours later I was in the lab, twenty minutes after that I was being put under for the experiment. At first they had trouble keeping my skin open in order to pump the metal into me but after a couple of minutes they got it to stay open and the experimentation began. I couldn't feel anything at first but then I felt something boiling hot come rushing into my veins, my body felt like it was on fire I could feel my healing factor trying to kick in but the metal kept coming. I couldn't take anymore and finally I blacked out.

I awoke in what felt like a new body everything felt so heavy I tried to take a deep breath but something was covering my face, I begin to panic and struggle, twisting and turning all the sudden I felt a sharp pain in both of my hands. I brought my hands up to my face and was startled to see three metal claws jutting out from each fist. I still couldn't breath so I used my new claws and slashed a hole in the tank that was holding me, fluid rushed out and finally I could breath. I tore off the needles that were stuck into my veins and stepped out of the tank. Everyone was startled to see me when I walked out of the lab and straight into Stryker's office. I ignored their looks and the smell of their lust and stared at Stryker, "The information. Now." I said noting that my voice sounded huskier then normal. Stryker gave me a folder filled with papers and I turned to leave, I stopped at my room and changed from the sports-bra and shorts I had been wearing in the tank into a black tank-top with black cargo pants and no shoes. All my other clothes were shoved into a small backpack that I had made from the skin of wolf. After that I stopped at the weapons room and grabbed all my weapons, making sure to take the tracking devices off of them I left this time for good.

I walked a couple hundred miles before making camp and settling down to look at folder, after I opened it I realized I had been duped. The papers that were shoved into the folder had information about the mutant's I had killed. I snarled in anger as I realized that Stryker had used me. I thought about going back to kill him but my bodies new weight had made me extremely tired from the walking so I settled into a tree to sleep. I must have slept a couple of days because the next time I awoke I could hear helicopters passing overhead I could make out a couple of words like Wolverine, Sabertooth, Silverfox, death, indestructible, Stryker, Deadpool and completely destroyed. I decided to check it out so I followed the helicopters back only to see Stryker's base was completely destroyed. I waited until night fell and I could sneak in undetected before I walked through the ruins. I could smell Logan's scent as well as Creeds and a strange yet pleasant musk from another man that seemed laced with electricity. Logan's scent headed to the east and Creeds scent headed to the north the other male scent seemed to head toward the ocean and then just disappeared.

I was close to the other side of the base when I smelt as well as saw Kayla and her sister Stream lying on the ground, dead. Stream from a gunshot and Kayla from a hole in her stomach, although I didn't like them I knew I couldn't let them here to be taking back to a lab somewhere to be studied and cut up so I picked them up with my telekinesis and took them several hundred yards away from the ruins and buried them putting flowers on all four sides and a small tree sapling in the middle so I would be able to find them again one day and show Logan and Creed where their wives were buried, then I left that island and never looked back. I used my shape shifting abilities and turned into an orca whale and slowly swam the ocean aimlessly. Unsure of what to do now, finally I came out of the ocean and went to a bank I claimed my money and then had all the funds transferred to Paris, France. Deciding that it was time for a change of scenery, I wasn't in no way trusting a metal plane to fly me so after putting my luggage on board to France I transformed into a bird and flew there. I got there four hours ahead of my luggage and decided to look around, I walked into a casino and there met Remy LeBeau a.k.a Gambit.


	8. Blade ch 8

**Chapter Eight**

I sniffed the air as I walked into the casino I could smell several fight's brewing and there beneath it a strange smell that seemed so familiar. I took a deep breath through my nose and the memory hit me, the island, this was the same musk filled with electricity smell that I had traced to the ocean. I immediately begin to look around subtly sniffing my way until I came to a table that was surrounded. Apparently there was only two people playing at this table, on the left side several guy's with gun's in uniforms surrounding a fat, bald headed man at the other end there were at least eight different girls giggling and whispering about someone named Gambit the smell of the girls perfumes were practically making me gag so I stopped breathing through my nose and tried to concentrate on getting a good look at whoever was sitting in the midst of the girls.

I knew it wouldn't take long since the guy on the left was loosing, it was apparent that the guy on the right was a French man from the accent that I could hear floating through the girls' whispers and giggles. It was also apparent that Gambit as the girls were calling the French guy was one heck of a player as well as a flirt. The game was almost over the fat guy was looking at his cards, sweat dripped down his face making him look like a melting butter sculpture. Gambit put in all his tokens in and the fat guy folded, I could smell the anger radiating off of the fat guy as he got up to leave the table. One of the girls left the flock and went over to the fat guy and whispered, "He was bluffing." The fat guy went berserk, he grabbed a gun from underneath his suit jacket and aimed it at Gambit, at the sight of the gun the girls ran away screaming while Gambit calmly finished taking the chips off the table.

I was surprised as I looked at Gambit for the first time a French man probably in his early to middle twenties. He had brown hair and a golden tan he was definitely handsome, however he had sunglasses on. I felt my eye-brow crinkling in confusion but I shrugged it off in time to step in front of the fat man's gun. He began to scream obscenity's at me and hollering at me to while hollering at his men to take out the 'filthy Cajun.' I smelt Gambits confusion as well as surprise as I took out all of the fat-man's guards while never moving from the fat guy's gun point. The fat-man began to holler profanity at me calling me a 'filthy mutant' and the 'scum of the earth.' I rolled my eye's and flung him into the table on the far side of the wall before whirling around and grabbing Gambit's hand and teleporting us out of there.

**(Gambit's thoughts, I figured I would do his thoughts so you could see her from someone else's point of view. I will always tell you when the person's view changes. As always reviews are loved;)**

Gambit glanced over at the girl who had grabbed him from the casino. She had a mysterious beauty that seemed to emit from her. She had short black hair that covered her left eye in thin layers, her eyes were sapphire blue and her lips were a dark luscious red. She had a natural golden brown tan and was at least five feet ten inches and there wasn't an ounce of fat anywhere on her from the look of it. Although she wasn't disgustingly muscled you could tell that she was fit the outfit she had on, a black tank-top and a pair of ripped jeans…Gambit's eye's widened as he realized that she wasn't wherein any shoes. Gambit pulled his gaze back up to her eye's although he did let his gaze linger a little first. "Cheri doesn't that hurt your feet?" Gambit asked as he reached out trying to feel out her emotions, he got a surprise though when he realized that he couldn't feel her emotions. Immediately his fight or flight instinct begin to kick in but as he got ready to whip out his staff and charge it she turned to him and spoke. "My name is Death. I want to know why you were on Stryker's island and if you know a man named Logan." Gambit was taken aback by her voice, it sounded like chocolate swirled with caramel. It took Gambit a minute to find his voice again before he answered her, "How about we have dinner and then Gambit tells you. Oui?"

**(Star's point of view begins now. Also just to let you know I probably won't be changing point of view often unless someone notices something that you need to read =] **

Star stared at Gambit she had noticed how his scent had changed to caution when she asked about Stryker's island and suspicion when she had asked about Logan. "No. We talk now and maybe I'll let you live. Gambit." Her knowledge of his name seemed to set him off as his smile which had been fading anyway, completely fell and he pulled out a metal staff which began to glow. Star looked at the staff then back at Gambit, "If you think that's going to scare me think again. I want to know why I smelt you on Stryker's island and what you know about Logan." Gambit apparently wasn't in a listening mood as he swung his staff at her. His face when the staff hit her blew up and she was still standing in the same place was priceless. However Gambit had gotten under her skin now and she used her telekinesis to grab him and hold him up in the air while separating him from anything that wasn't the clothes he was wearing.


	9. Chapter 9

**(I am extremely sorry about the lateness of this chapter. I would have already had it posted but I have been having computer problems and I just got started on at a school as a helper plus working my job during the evenings and trying to complete three courses for school hasn't left me a lot of time to type. However I hope you guy's n girls like this chapter. Review and let me know =)**

**CHAPTER NINE**

Star continued to hold Gambit in the air even as she lowered everything that she had emptied out of his pockets, to the ground. "This is your last chance to tell me why I smelt you on Stryker's island and what you know about Logan before I make your worst nightmare come true." Star said with gritted teeth. Gambit paled a little bit but he consented to tell her if she set him down. At that she raised an eyebrow then a small smirk appeared at the corner of her mouth and she turned toward the ocean. Star perched Gambit on top of the railing before letting go of her telekinetic hold on him. Gambit tried to stay upright but a sudden guest of wind knocked his feet out from underneath him and he was plummeting toward the water and the sharp rocks that lay just below the surface. Star waited until there was barley an eyelash distance between Gambit and the sharp rocks before she grabbed hold of him telekinetically and pulled him up onto the cliff where she had teleported them. "Are you ready to talk now or do you want me to rip the knowledge out of you mind?" Star snarled her eye's narrowing as she let venom seep into her voice tone. "Gambit will tell you." Gambit said his voice laced with defiance and the knowledge that he was defeated for now.

After Gambit told Star all he knew Star let him out of her hold and turned toward the ocean. Her thought's swirling around like meteorites as she tried to figure out a game plan. Someone coughed from behind her but she ignored it and continued to try and find a game plan. "Gambit wants to ask you something cher…" Gambit stopped in mid word as Star whirled around and gave him a glare that promised death if he finished that sentiment. Gambit cleared his throat and started again. "Gam.. I want to ask you something. Why didn't you just mentally take my knowledge and let me die?"

"Do you want to die?" Star asked in a monotone voice as she turned back to the ocean. Gambit stared at her his emotions befuddled, "No. It's just that since you knew about Stryker's island I thought you were here to kill me." Star gave a snort of distain, " I have no dealings with that man or anything he does."

Gambit gave the girl's back a thoughtful look before he turned around and started to walk away. "Is there room for one more?" Star asked still looking out at the ocean. "What do you mean?" Gambit asked his voice full of confusion. Star gave the ocean one last hard look before taking a deep breath and turning toward Gambit. "I said is there room for one more." Star said again this time stating it as a fact. "Gambit's confused. Is there room for one more in what?" Gambit asked his face and emotion's completely messed up in a knot of confusion. "In your life and in your gang, I have nothing on the schedule for the next couple of months and I would rather be doing something." Star said her voice betraying nothing.

Gambit was unsure of what to make of this girl who called herself Death. One minute she was saving him the next she was trying to kill him and now she was asking if there was room for her in his life. '_Well I would rather have her with me then against me_.' Gambit thought. "Okay but there are few things we need to go over." Gambit said. Star cocked her head to the side, then gave a nod and motioned for him to lead the way. As they disappeared into the night a strange breeze blew across the ocean causing the waves to ripple abnormally into the shape of a broken heart.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**SEVEN MONTHS LATER**

Star yawned as she awoke from her perch on an old oak tree, she heard a sniffing sound and looked down to find a wolf pup looking back up at her. Star rolled her eyes and jumped down out of the tree landing right beside the wolf pup, "Tell Chan to tell Gambit I'm still ticked but I'll be at the meeting tonight." The wolf pup nodded and ran off through the forest growing into a cheetah as it ran. Star yawned again and did some warm up stretches before she slowly started to walk through the forest back towards France. She let her mind wonder the memories she had of the past seven months. First she had become a part of the thieves guild and was listed the highest member, second she and Gambit had found four other mutants and got them to join up with the thieves guild. There was Leah who was an animal shape-shifter, Chan who was a telepathic, Lava who could make, control and become part of shadows, and last but not least there was Trina who was a telekinetic.

"_**Star."**_

Star immediately stilled her ear's straining as she tried to find out where the voice had come from. She took a deep sniff. Nothing. She started to walk again when she fell clutching her head as pain radiated through her body so intense it felt like she was being ripped apart. A scream worked it's way out of her mouth and echoed through the woods causing several flocks of birds to take flight. Star gasped for breath, never before had she felt pain this intense not even when her body had been filled with metal. Something metallic tasting was coming up her throat she turned her head and spit. Blood, flew out of her mouth and splashed onto the ground only instead of being red it was black and golden with swirls of red in it. Star's whole body shivered as more pain racked her body, "I guess I won't make it to that meeting." Was the last thing she thought before she blacked out.

When Star came to she didn't move or make a noise instead she took a breath through her nose to smell if anything or anyone was close when she smelt only the forest she opened her eye's and tried to sit up. A heavy weight seemed to be sitting on her chest but when she looked there was nothing there. Star shrugged it off and then remembered where she had been heading, _"Chan can you hear me? This is Star." _

"_**Star where the heck are you? The meeting starting in three minutes and Gambit is about to go nuts. He keeps asking everyone if they've seen you." **_

"_Tell him not to freak out and that I'll be there as soon as possible although I'm still in the forest so I don't know how long…_

Star stopped her telepathic conversation with Chan when she remembered how she had teleported herself and Gambit around when she had first met him. Star took a deep breath and stood up then she focused on where she wanted to be and closed her eyes she heard a poof and opened her eye's she was right outside of the meeting place in an nearby alley-way. Star smiled to herself and started towards the meeting place glancing into the window of a nearby shop on her way past. What she saw startled her, black wings trailed behind her. Star glanced around quickly and seeing no-one she turned to face the window fully and mentally tried to open her wings, they flew open showing a wing-span of sixteen feet, she gave them a flap and her feet left the ground her wings carrying her twelve feet up in the air with a single flap. She really wanted to experiment with her wings but she remembered the meeting and pulled her wings in which lead to her second surprise her wings disappeared into her back leaving only to huge rip's in her shirt which they had apparently ripped when they first emerged. Star took a quick second to calm herself down before she quickly walked to the meeting place and walked in.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

After the meeting concluded Gambit grabbed Star's hand, Star had told Gambit her real name after two months of his annoying questioning. Gambit pulled Star to the side of the room and while nodding and smiling at the people they had just meet with he managed to whisper, _"Where the heck were you?"_

Star quirked an eyebrow, _"You act as though you've never had to go to a meeting alone."_ Star said. Gambit turned towards her and pulled his sunglasses down his nose exposing his beautiful red on black eyes,_ "I haven't since you joined us."_ He said.

Star rolled her eyes at his tone but after checking to make sure no-one could hear them she whispered,_ "Later."_ Then she left Gambit standing in the corner while she mingled with the people as they left. Once the place was empty except for Gambit and Star, Gambit raised an eye-brow and said, _"Well ami? Are you going to tell me where you were and what you were doing that caused you to cut it so close to time?"_

Star gave a half smile, _"I would rather show you."_ Gambit was a little unsure on how to respond to that statement but he nodded his head, _"Okay."_ He replied.

Star gave another half smile and began to walk up the stairs of the building motioning for Gambit to follow her. After both Gambit and Star made sure that there was no-one was on the rooftop with them or watching them from anywhere else Star turned her back towards Gambit and released her wings. _"Ooh-la-la!"_ Gambit exclaimed in surprise as he watched black wings at least eight or nine feet each in length spread out.

**~N~**

Star had heard that surprising Gambit was extremely hard to do and he had only been surprised a handful of time in his whole life. Well she was pretty sure that she was going to top all those other times and when she heard Gambit exclaim in surprise she knew that she had definitely topped every other time. Star then turned to face Gambit making sure not to whack him off the rooftop with her wings as they were still quite new to herself. What she saw when she finally was face to face with Gambit caused her to laugh out loud the first time in a LONG time. Gambit's mouth was wide-open and his eye's looked like a child's when they first taste chocolate. After Star got control of her laughter she told Gambit what had happened to her in the forest and Gambit insisted that she not go anywhere alone. Star reminded Gambit that she didn't take orders about her personal life from anyone other than herself and that she had been alone long before Gambit and she would more than likely be alone long after Gambit. Gambit conceded the point but then asked her if this was the first time she had ever come across a new power like this and if she was okay.

Star was surprised when Gambit inquired if she was okay, no-one had ever cared about her health before. Of course giving her past life…no she wasn't going to ruin her new discovery with thoughts of her past. She growled mentally at herself before asking Gambit if he wanted to take a quick flight with her. He jumped at the chance, after he got her to promise that she wouldn't drop him. In order to hold onto him while she was flying she had him stand with his back to her then she wrapped her arms underneath his clasping her hands together in the middle of his chest then when they took off into the sky she put her legs in front of his and locked them together at her ankles.

It was a beautiful flight the air was warm and the air currents let her simply glide along they flew all over Paris the lights from the city lighting up the ground making Star have to fly up higher in order to avoid her and Remy being seen. All of the sudden Gambit started to holler and Star looked down to tell him to stop when she saw that she had taking them over-top of a airplane runway and there was a plane coming directly towards them.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Star immediately tightened her hold on Gambit and dove down trying to get underneath the plane. A rolling fog seemed to come out of nowhere and hid the plane from her view. Star concentrated on her room at the Thieves' Guild Headquarters and tried to teleport there it worked but Star had forgotten to pull in her wings and because of that she almost flattened herself and Gambit into the wall of her bedroom. At first they were both silent then they looked at each other and busted out laughing like maniacs. After their laughter subsided they laid on the floor for a couple of minutes to catch their breath before getting up. Star sat up first and helped pull Gambit up into a sitting position, "Well that definitely wasn't the best flight I've ever had." Gambit said with a smile. Star laughed, "Well it's definitely not the best flight I've ever given." She said. Gambit left after a bit he had a job that required his *special touch*, another words they needed his mutant ability in order to get the job done as fast as possible.

After he left Star began to think about the plane ...no it was actually a jet that had almost hit them when she had been flying, in all honesty she hadn't sensed anything until Gambit had started to holler. She had known they were passing an air-field but there wasn't a plane on it. Why hadn't she sensed the jet? More than likely there had been one or more mutant's on board and one of them could control the weather. 'Hmm. I have some spare time.' Star thought to herself and grabbed a quick shower and changed clothes before grabbing some food and told Leah that she was going out for several hours then she left. Star flew back to where she and Gambit had almost become smashed bugs on the jet. The fog was long gone and there was only a faint smell from the jet but Star was determined to follow it.

After an hour of following the smell from the jet which had grown steadily stronger she found herself flying above a huge football field that was connected to a huge mansion that looked more like a castle. The smell ending over the football field but the jet was nowhere in sight so Star figured that the mansion must have more going on with it then she had originally thought so she landed in a tree and pulled in her wings she jumped down from the tree and shape-shifted into a cute black puppy and walked up to the long drive to the mansion door. After she got to the door she begin to yip and scratch at the door trying to get someone's attention. Finally about five minutes later a young girl with brown hair that had a streak of cream in it opened the door, the girl was completely covered everywhere except her face. Star smelled sadness, ice, fire, and was that..? No it couldn't be. Could it? Was that Logan's scent?

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WILL STAR MEET LOGAN? WILL LOGAN REMEMBER STAR? WHO IS THE GIRL THAT OPENED THE DOOR AND WHY DOES SHE SMELL SO SAD? WILL STAR STAY AT THE MANSION OR WILL SHE LEAVE AFTER SMELLING LOGAN'S SCENT? STAY ALERT TO GET ALL THE ANSWERS TO THESE QUESTION'S IN THE NEXT UPDATE!**


End file.
